


Köszönöm szépen

by MikoKriszty (Ghostlanxx)



Category: Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Angst, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, POV First Person, Post-Cell
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-23
Updated: 2006-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-11 17:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostlanxx/pseuds/MikoKriszty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tudta, hogy erősnek kell lennie az Édesanyjáért, a végén mégis kiderült, hogy az Édesanyja volt erős Őérte. Egyrészes, Első személy POV, Cell után (Character Death: Songoku)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Köszönöm szépen

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Thank you, all of you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/110944) by [MikoKriszty (Ghostlanxx)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostlanxx/pseuds/MikoKriszty). 



> Először magyarul láttam a DBZ-t az RTL-Klubon, ezért úgy gondoltam, a neveket meghagyom a magyar változatukban. Ugyanakkor a japán változat a kedvencem, és ezért néhány (igyekeztem nem túlzásba esni) japán kifejezést is tettem bele. A fordítások a fanfic végén találhatóak. Jó olvasgatást!
> 
> A Dragonball Z nem az enyém, se a világ, se a karakterek... Csak ez a kicsi fanfic.

Már három hónap eltelt. Észre se vettem, és egy egész évszak elsuhant mellettem. Egy évszak nélküle.

Egy évszak a halála óta.

Songoku, Szuper Saiya-jin (1), a Föld megmentője.

Az Édesapám.

Nem vagyok szomorú, amiért egyedül hagyott minket, Édesanyámat és engem. Ezt az áldozatot meg kellett hoznia, hogy megmenthesse a milliókat a Földön.

A milliókat, akiket én nem tudtam megvédeni.

Néha ilyen gondolatok is végigszaladnak az elmémen, de nem búslakodom miattuk túl sokat. Tudom, hogy Otou-san (2) nem örülne, ha szomorú lennék.

Nem búslakodom. Nem sírok.

Legalábbis nem akkor, amikor azt Édesanyám láthatná.

Azt hiszem, Okaa-san az egyik fő oka annak, hogy nem őrültem bele a lelkiismeret-furdalásba. Miután láttam, ahogy elvesztette önuralmát Otou-san halálhíre hallatán, megértettem, hogyha még egyszer ilyen állapotban látnám, nem úsznám meg az összeomlást magam se. Ezért öntudatlanul megesküdtem, hogy erős leszek érte.

Amikor meglátom, hogy szomorkás, mindig felvidítom. Van egy jó módszerem – a tanulás a gyengepontja. Egyszerűen csak felteszek neki egy bonyolult kérdést, és már el is feledkezett minden másról.

Az azért feltűnt, hogy mostanában vidám szokott lenni. Olyan, mintha lenne egy titka, amit nem árul el senkinek, de ugyanakkor erőt ad neki. Megdöbbent, hogy milyen gyorsan magára talált a férje halála után, és nemcsak ledöbbent, de irigylésre is méltat. Bárcsak én is olyan nyugodtan aludnék, mint ő.

Elég gyakori, hogy rémálmok gyötörnek.

Ahogy Raditz után megy szétvereti magát, csakhogy megmentsen... Ahogy bedühödik látva Krillin halálát a Namekon... Ahogy szenved a szívét támadó vírustól...

Ahogy harcol A Szörnyeteggel... Ahogy rábeszél, hogy próbáljam meg legyőzni... Ahogy arra kér, végezzek vele minél előbb...

Ahogy búcsút mond nekem...

Hideg verejtékben úszom, mikor felébredek, és az öklömet a számba kell tömnöm, nehogy felsikoltsak.

De a könnyeket már semmi nem állítja meg.

Ezeken az éjszakákon már nem vagyok képes visszaaludni. Csak fekszem az ágyamban, amíg a gondolatok és a képek már nem cikáznak a fejemben. Ezután felkelek, gyorsan lezuhanyzom, és mindent száműzök az agyamból tanulással. És mikor Okaa-san (3) felébreszt és hív reggelizni, úgy teszek, mintha semmi se történt volna.

De az a nap mindent megváltoztatott, azt hiszem.

Akkor éjszaka megint rémálmom volt. Mikor sikerült felébrednem, arcomat könnyek áztatták, és természetesen nem tudtam visszaaludni.

Ültem az ágyam szélén, igyekeztem megállítani a képeket a fejemben és a könnyek folyását, amikor hirtelen egy kéz nehezedett a vállamra. Meglepetten és egy kicsit ijedten néztem fel, csakhogy szembetalálkozzam Okaa-san nedves szempárjával.

\- Ó, Songohan... - Ennyit tudott csak mondani mielőtt magához ölelt volna.

\- Okaa-san... - Szerettem volna mondani valamit, hogy lenyugtassam, hogy megvigasztaljam, hogy erős lehessek érte... De ahogy megtette azt a mozdulatot, a gondoskodás mozdulatát: megcirógatta a szétálló hajamat a fejemen, teljesen összeomlottam. Beletemettem az arcomat a mellkasába, és szívszaggató zokogásba kezdtem.

Sok idő telt el mire elapadtak a könnyeim. Okaa-san türelmesen megvárta ezt a pillanatot, és visszafektetett az ágyamba. Nagy gonddal betakart, leült az ágy szélére, pont oda, ahol nem is olyan rég még én ültem, és rám nézett. Látta rajtam hogy nem tudtam elaludni, és egy sóhaj után megszólalt.

\- Songohan... Van valami, amit el kell mondanom neked. -

Kíváncsian néztem rá. Vajon mit akarhat mondani? Lehetséges lenne, hogy elárulja a titkát, amely segít neki a túlélésben? Vagy talán bevallja, hogy akit felelősnek tart, az a személy...

ÉN vagyok?

Ezt a gondolatot gyorsan elhesegetem. Az én Édesanyám meleg, szeretetet árasztó mosolya, ami most is ott van az arcán, nem hazudik.

\- Songohan, terhes vagyok. -

Csak bámultam rá. Az agyam tökéletesen kikapcsolt. Nagyon hülye fejet vághattam, mert Okaa-san kuncogni kezdett.

\- Songohan, kisbabám lesz. Édesapád itt hagyott egy darabot magából, nemcsak a szívünkben... De a fiaiban is.

Megértettem. Elmosolyodtam. Okaa-san adott egy jóéjt-puszit, és elment aludni. Én is lefeküdtem, és a gondolataim a kistestvérem körül forogtak: a kistestvérem, aki harmadikként fog megérkezni kis családunkba, akivel játszani fogok, és akit edzeni fogok, hogy pont olyan nagy harcos legyen, mint az édesapja volt.

És én leszek az édesapja helyett édesapja, hogy soha ne kelljen azt éreznie, valami kimaradt a gyerekkorából.

Akkor először képes voltam aludni egy rémálom után.

Azóta soha nem volt problémám a rémálmaimmal. És soha többé nem kellett erősnek tettetnem magam az Édesanyám kedvéért. Valamire rájöttem azon az éjszakán.

Amíg megpróbáltam erősnek látszani érte, kiderült, hogy mindvégig ő volt erős értem.

Köszönöm szépen, Okaa-san. Köszönöm szépen, Otou-san. Köszönöm szépen, Otouto-chan (4).

Köszönöm szépen, mindannyiótoknak.

**Author's Note:**

> 1: Szuper Csillagharcos
> 
> 2: Apa / Édesapa
> 
> 3: Anya / Édesanya
> 
> 4: Öcsi


End file.
